


A Battle Won

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Companion Mash-Up Ficlets [5]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: loves_them_all, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[N]othing except a battle lost can be half so melancholy as a battle won." -- Wellington</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle Won

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written from a prompt, but it belongs with all the other companion mash-ups.

The Redcoats were retreating. True, they were retreating in good order, and had inflicted terrible casualties on the local forces, but they hadn't succeeded in their mission. The road to Morristown remained firmly in American hands.

Sarah didn't know how long she'd been staring at the aftermath, unable to look away. She was suddenly conscious, though, that the grey-haired militia colonel was still beside her, and his arm was round her shoulders.

"Ye shouldnae be here, lass," he said tenderly.

"Neither should you," Sarah retorted. "Harry told you to rest, not go charging back to the battlefield. Anyway, I'm hardly the only woman here." She gestured at the field before her. Women from the town were searching among the bodies for fallen husbands or sons.

"I heard what he said. But my place is with my men. They're good lads." She still didn't turn, but for some reason she was sure he was looking at her. "And when I said you didnae belong here, I didnae just mean here. What year are you from?"

The cat, Sarah realised, was definitely out of the bag.

"1980. How did you know?"

"Two hundred years from now? Aye, that would fit. And as for how I know... Ye're no' the first lass from the future I've met. There are ways of telling, ye ken. The way ye walk, the words you use - but you really gave yourself away when you were cleaning my wound. You rolled your sleeves up."

She looked at him then, puzzled. "What's wrong with that?"

Jamie grinned back. "Nothing. Except you're wearing a wristwatch."


End file.
